Narben des Schicksals
by FreakVonNebenan
Summary: Was, wenn sie ihn nicht aus freiem Willen beschützte? Wenn sie nur den Gedanken ihres Großvaters auslebte? Sie kannte nur diese eine Pflicht und das war, ihn mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln zu beschützen. Doch tut sie das auch aus eigener Überzeugung? Rated M for violence and soft sexual content. Post-FMA
1. Chapter 1

Lings POV

Natürlich ist viel in Amestris passiert, man kann ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Diese Reise hat ihr Leben vollständig verändert. Dieser uns völlig fremde Ort, der Verlust ihres linken Arms, mein Pakt mit Greed und schließlich der Tod ihres Großvaters und Meisters. Es braucht Zeit bis man so etwas richtig verarbeiten kann, falls man so etwas überhaupt verarbeiten kann.

Sie hat ihr Leben meinem Schutz gewidmet, das sei ihre einzige Aufgabe, so hieß es. Schon damals habe ich diese Einstellung abgelehnt. Als sie in meinen Dienst trat, war sie gerade einmal 15 Jahre, eine junge Frau, die sicher ihre gesamte Kindheit mit hartem Training verbracht hat. Fu, ihr Großvater, Meister und mein weiterer Bodyguard versicherte mir, sie sei in ausgezeichneter Form und würde irgendwann seine Position übernehmen. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Kindheit? Oder wurde in ihr nur ein Werkzeug gesehen? Sie war auch ein Mensch, sie wollte ebenso leben. Deswegen hielt ich nichts davon, eine distanzierte Beziehung zu ihr zu haben. Ich wollte ihr das Gefühl geben, dass jemand an ihrer Seite ist, sie unterstützt, ein Freund für sie ist. Als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, wirkte sie absolut selbstlos. "Meister, das hier ist meine Enkelin und euer zusätzlicher persönlicher Leibwächter, sie wurde von mir ausgebildet und reifte zu einem Beschützer mit unglaublichen Fähigkeiten heran: Lan Fan." Ein Schatten sprang aus dem Nichts und vor mir kniete eine kleine Gestalt, in der traditionellen Garnitur der Leibwächter und eine breite Maske, die weiß und rot und schwarz war. Die Person nahm ihre Maske ab und blickte mir in die Augen. Es waren wunderbare, dunkelgraue, fast schwarze Augen und sie wirkten entschlossen. "Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Euch mit allen Mitteln zu beschützen, junger Prinz." Ich musste lächeln. Sehr überzeugt war sie ja. "Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lan Fan." Als ich ihnen Namen sprach, leuchtete in Fus Augen Stolz. Und ab diesem Tage gingen wir denselben Weg.

Lan Fan erwies sich wirklich als ein äußert geschickter Kämpfer und Ninja. Außerdem war sie eine wunderbare Gesellschaft. Ihr Großvater begleitete mich sicher schon mehr als 15 Jahre, doch wir haben nie viel gesprochen. Lan Fan war zwar ebenso nicht gesprächig, doch hatte ihre Ausstrahlung etwas überraschend angenehmes und mir gefiel ihre Nähe.

Als ich von dem Stein der Weisen hörte und nach Amestris aufbrach, wusste ich nicht was diese Reise für Ausmaße für uns alle hatte. Zwar war mein Anliegen, dass ich König von Xing wurde, doch war das wirklich dieses Opfer wert? Diese Ninjas hatten sich auf mich geschworen und sie würden mir bis zum letzten Atemzug gehorchen, aber man kann doch keinen Menschen für Eigennutzen in den Tod schicken. Wir sind doch alle gleichwertig. Was gab mir das Recht, so etwas von ihnen zu verlangen?

"Meister, wir sollten uns beeilen." Lan Fans leise Stimme brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Wir standen am Bahnhof von Central City, in Kürze würde unser Zug fahren, Richtung Xing. Richtung Heimat. Es war bereits Abend und die Sonne stand tief und tauchte den Himmel in ein dunkles Rosa. All das Blut, das heute vergossen wurde, schien sich am Horizont zu sammeln und noch einmal für alle sichtbar zu sein. Ich musste den Kloß schlucken, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte. in diesem See war auch Fus Blut, das er für mich vergossen hatte. Ich drückte das kleine Gefäß in der Tasche meines Mantels, den ich trug. Wieder schoss ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf:_ Dieses Ding brauchte so ein riesiges Opfer?_ "Hey Ling!" Mei Ling, meine Halbschwester, stupste mich an. Ich habe sie in Amestris kennengelernt, sie war ebenso auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen."Oh, entschuldige, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders." Ich warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Lan Fan, ihr Blick war auf etwas in der Ferne gerichtet, doch als ich mich in Bewegung setzte, wandte sie sich auch um und betrat den Zug. Fus Leiche war bereits im Gepäckwagen untergebracht. Er hatte sie dorthin getan. Einmal, weil er nicht die Gesellschaft einer Leiche in einem Personenwagen wollte, und weil er Lan Fan die Verantwortung abnehmen wollte. Es war schwer genug, sich von ihm zu trennen.

Ich betrachtete sie eine Weile, wie ihr Blick zum Fenster, dann wieder in den Waggon schweifte. Mei hatte sich neben mir eingerollt und lag nun mit ihrem Kopf an meiner Seite. Ich musste lächeln. Sie war um einiges jünger als ich, sicher 10 Jahre und ihre körperlichen Eigenschaften waren für so große Abenteuer einfach noch nicht geschaffen. Ihr kleiner Panda lag friedlich in ihren Armen. Wieder musste ich zu Lan Fan sehen. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, doch ihr Blick war nicht wie sonst aufmerksam, sondern trüb und verloren. Sicher dachte sie gerade an ihren Großvater. Ich fühlte mich hilflos. Ich konnte einfach nichts tun und sie so zu sehen war keine Freude. Klar, Fus Tod ging mir auch sehr zu Herzen, Greed war auch für immer fort, doch sie schien als wäre ganz Xing mit allen Einwohnern und Land zerstört worden und sie sei Schuld gewesen. Sie blinzelte und sah mich an. Ihre Augen wirkten matt und unter ihren Augen hatten sich dunkle Schatten gebildet. Sie musste sicher furchtbar müde sein. Okay, das war ich auch, aber sie wirkte erschüttert und zerstört. Verdammt, ja, das war sie. Sehr sogar. Doch es sah nach viel mehr aus. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie wandte den Blick ab und schaute auf den Boden. Nun schlich sich eine Spur Verzweiflung in ihre Augen. Oder war es Trauer? Dann drehte sie wieder den Kopf zu mir und ich blickte wieder in die selbstlosen, dunklen Augen, wie vor 4 Jahren. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen um mich Meister, alles ist in Ordnung." Damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen. Der Zug rauschte durch die Dunkelheit, man erkannte kaum Bäume oder Felder oder kleine Dörfer, durch die er fuhr. Das Licht im Zug selbst war schwach, sodass einen die Müdigkeit fast übermannte. ich kämpfte dagegen an, da Lan Fan sicher auch müde war und ich nicht vor ihren Augen schlafen wollte. Also würde ich auch wachbleiben. Wieder glitt mein Blick zu meinem Leibwächter. Sie starrte wieder hinaus mit diesem leeren, verletzten Blick. Ich konnte das nicht länger ertragen. Menschen, die einem nahe zu stehen, ist eine eigene Sache, sie ist unbeschreiblich und man muss selbst mit diesem Schmerz klarkommen, aber einen Menschen, den man mag, leiden zu sehen, ist auch grausam. Aber Fu war tot, daran können nicht einmal Alchemisten etwas ändern. Vorsichtig verlagerte ich mein Gewicht nach vorne, um meine Schwester nicht zu wecken und streckte den Arm nach vorne. Sachte berührte ich ihr Knie und ließ meine Hand darauf ruhen. Sie schaute mich verwirrt an. Ich wagte ein schwaches Lächeln. So verharrten wir einige Sekunden, bevor ich ausatmete und meine Hand zurückzog. "Du kannst dich etwas ausruhen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." "Meister, das kann ich nicht annehmen. das ist ein öffentliches Verkehrsmittel, hier könnte jederzeit-" "Ach was, diese Menschen haben heute sicher etwas anderes zutun als ein paar Ausländer anzugreifen." Ich schaute sie an. Sie wirkte hin- und hergerissen, ihrem Körper nachzugeben oder Haltung zu behalten, was aber zunehmend schwieriger wurde."Es ist okay, Lan Fan." "Meister-" "Lan Fan." Meine Stimme wurde leise und man konnte förmlich spüren, wie zwischen uns sich die Luft anders bewegte. Sie wirkte langsamer. Plötzlich breitete sich ein Gefühl in meinem Körper aus. Mein Magen schien sich selbst zu erdrücken und meine Glieder wirkten geladen, jederzeit bereit, irgendetwas zu tun. Alle Gedanken schienen sich auf de junge Frau vor mit zu fokussieren, sie füllten meinen Kopf, drückten gegen meine Schädeldecke, schossen nach außen und verteilten sich in der Luft. _Himmel, was ist das? _Währenddessen blieb Lan Fan unbeweglich, sie hatte ihren schmalen Mund geschlossen und schien wirklich mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. "Es ist okay." wiederholte ich noch einmal, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Die Welt schien stehengeblieben zu sein. Sie schloss die Augen, doch öffnete sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder und blickte mich an, ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Vielen Dank für das großzügige Angebot, Meister." Die Spannung zwischen uns zerbrach, sie hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Sie entspannte sich und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Es waren sicher keine 10 Minuten vergangen, als ihr Atem sich beruhigte und si in einen Schlaf glitt. Aber ich fragte mich, was da eben passiert ist. So etwas hatte ich noch nie. Ich spürte jetzt noch den Schmerz in meinem Magen und die Anspannung löste sich erst sehr langsam von meinem Körper. Doch in meinem Kopf sah es noch ganz anders aus. Ihre dunklen, traurigen Augen waren in meinem Geist eingebrannt, diese tiefen, schreienden Schmerzen, die aus diesen Augen strahlten. Der Schmerz erdrückte alles Glück, jede Freude, die ihnen noch übrig geblieben war, und ließ den Erfolg verschwinden. _War es das wirklich wert? _Sie litt so sehr.

Etwas regte sich neben mir. Mei seufzte leise und blickte mich verschlafen an. "Hey." Sie rieb sich die Augen und blickte sich um. Als sie den Blick auf Lan Fan richtete fügte ich rasch hinzu: "Ist in Ordnung, sie hat meine Erlaubnis." "Du bist aber nett, dass du deinen Untertanen eine Auszeit auf eigene Gefahr gibst." "Sie ist kein Untertan..." Sie stand auf und dehnte sich etwas. "Dann eben Leibwächter." Ich blickte aus dem Fenster. Auf eine Diskussion mit Mei hatte ich überhaupt keine Lust. Sie mochte zwar für ihr Alter sehr reif sein, dennoch war sie gerade einmal 11 Jahre alt. "Du, Ling?" "Hm?" "Sag mal, magst du Lan Fan?" Ich drehte mich ein bisschen zu schnell zu ihr um. "Wie kommst du auf so eine Frage?" Statt zu antworten, blickte sie mich mit großen Augen an. In ihnen stand Unschuld und Neugierde_. So ein großer Unterschied_. "Also, ehm, ich habe mit ihr viel Zeit verbracht und wir haben uns gegenseitig viel geholfen. Unsere Reise nach Amestris schweißte uns noch mehr zusammen." "Uuuund?" "Was möchtest du hören? Natürlich mag ich sie!" "Auf eine besondere Art?" Langsam wurde die Fragerei von Mei etwas unangenehm, vor allem, weil Lan Fan gegenüber von uns schlief. "Besonders. Was ist schon besonders. Sie würde alles für mich tun, aber darauf wurde sie trainiert." Plötzlich hielt ich inne. Mir war ein Gedanke gekommen. Was wenn Lan Fan dies nicht aus Überzeugung tat, sondern ihn nur deswegen beschützte, weil sie es als ihre Pflicht sah, die ihr so lange eingeflößt wurde? Das war ein Schlag in den Magen. Sie kannte doch gar nichts anderes. Mein Blick huschte über meinen Leibwächter. _Dein Leben beinhaltet meine Sicherheit. Mich._ "Also magst du sie nur, weil sie dich beschützt?" Die Stimme meiner Schwester durchschnitt die Gedanken. "Nein, das nicht...In gewisser Weise beschütze ich sie auch..." Mein Herz wurde schwer und drohte in meine Beine zu sinken. Wieso war mir noch nie früher eingefallen, dass Lan Fan jede ihrer Aktionen aus einem antrainierten Instinkt heraus ausführt? "Ich verstehe das nicht." Mein Blick ruhte immer noch auf Lan Fan. Ihre Schlafposition sah etwas ungemütlich aus."Nicht so schlimm. I tue es auch nicht." "Meine Ziehmutter hat einmal gesagt, dass Freundschaft das einfachste der Welt sei, wofür man keine Worte brauche." Freundschaft...War das überhaupt eine Freundschaft zwischen mir und ihr? Was war das? Wieso war alles so kompliziert? "Ling?" "Ja?" "Ich habe dich was gefragt." Ich drehte mich zu ihr, sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder neben mich gesetzt. Ihr Panda schlief immenroch friedlich, sie hatte ihn auf ihren Schoß gesetzt. "Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht zugehört." Mei schien beleidigt. "Hmpf. Du bist gemein." Ich musste lachen. "Hey, komm schon, jetzt sag, ich hör zu!" "Versprochen?" "Ehrenwort." "Okay." Sie grinste mich an. "Sie hat auch damals gesagt, dass es etwas ganz wunderbares gibt auf dieser Welt, ein Gefühl, so stark, dass es Mauern zum Einstürzen kann." Ihre Augen leuchteten. "Sie sagte, dass dies die Liebe sei. Aber sie sei furchtbar kompliziert und liegt dem Hass sehr nahe." Mei konnte unmöglich das vor vielen Jahren erfahren haben. So drückt man sich nicht gegenüber einem jungen Kind aus. "Denkst du, dass das stimmt? Und wie fühlt sich Liebe an?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich antworten sollte. Was war Liebe überhaupt? Unweigerlich glitt mein Blick wieder zu Lan Fan. Und da war es wieder, dieses unwohle Gefühl in der Magengegend, das mit aller Wucht auf mich drückte. Ich glaube, ich war einmal verliebt, vor langer Zeit in eine junge Dame aus dem Palast. Sie war dünn und wunderschön. Ihre Bewegungen waren langsam und geschmeidig. Ihre Haare waren lang und ihre Augen hatten ein sattes grün. So etwas fand man sehr selten in Xing. Ab und zu blickte sie mich an und mit der Zeit schenkte sie mir ein kleines Lächeln. Wie gerne wollte ich mit ihr reden, aber ich habe mich nie getraut sie anzusprechen. In ihrer Nähe, allein schon bei ihrem Anblick wurde ich nervös und wusste nicht wie ich handeln sollte. Irgendwann ging sie nicht mehr ihre gewöhnlichen Wege, auch im Palast und Umgebung war sie nirgends mehr zu sehen. Zuerst war ich traurig, doch irgendwann vergaß ich sie. "Mei. Ich weiß es nicht." "Hm. Schade. Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich verliebt bin, bin mir aber nicht sicher." Verwundert sah ich sie an. "Bist du dafür nicht ein bisschen zu jung?" Sie kicherte. "Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht."

Inzwischen war es draußen stockdunkel, ich konnte rein gar nichts erkennen. Kein Mond, keine Sterne. Ich hatte auch keine Ahnung wo wir waren. Mei war inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen. Wer konnte ihr nur den Kopf verdreht haben? Wahrscheinlich Alphonse, zu ihm hatte sie einen besonderen Draht. Wieder drohte mich die Müdigkeit zu übermannen. Ich schenkte Lan Fan meine Bewunderung, dass sie manchmal tagelang aufblieb, um mich beschützen zu können. Es war ein schlimmes Gefühl, dagegen anzukämpfen. Aber dieses eine Mal, wenn sie die Rollen getauscht haben, wollte ich sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie hatte es nämlich die ganzen 5 Jahre geschafft. Wieder suchte ich das Gefäß mit dem Stein der Weisen darin. Sachte schmiegte sich das kalte Glas gegen meine Handfläche. Es war ein kleiner Trost und schenkte mir wieder etwas Lebensenergie. Aber sofort wurde ich wieder an Fu erinnert. Verdammt nochmal, wegen diesem Stein musste er sterben. Ich war kurz davor, den Stein direkt hier aus dem Fenster zu werfen, doch ich beherrschte mich. Fu hätte das nicht gewollt und Lan Fan ebenso wenig. Wieder blickte ich sie an. Sie musste sicher schon etwa 2 Stunden schlafen. Und sie sollte weiterhin schlafen. Sie hatte heute eindeutig genug gelitten. Ich allerding noch nicht. Und so wollte ich weiterkämpfen.

_Alles ist meine Schuld!_


	2. Chapter 2

Die Landschaft veränderte sich langsam, aber eindeutig. Wir kamen aus dem fortschrittlichen Amestris in Richtung der Wüste. Die Gegend wurde kahler und steiniger, es gab viele kleine Siedlungen, in denen auf dem Feld gearbeitet wurde. Seit wir aufgebrochen waren, mussten wir einmal umsteigen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Fus Körper nahm, um ihn zu transportieren, musste ich immer an die gleiche Szene denken.

Der Bauch von Fu war blutüberströmt und in seinem Gesicht war ein sauberer Schnitt, aus dem ebenfalls die rote Flüssigkeit quoll. Sowas konnte unmöglich jemand überlebt haben. "Für ihn kommt jede Hilfe zu spät." Die Worte von Lan Fan hallten noch in meinen Ohren und ihr Gesicht, verdeckt von der Maske erschien vor meinem inneren Auge. "Für ihn kommt jede Hilfe zu spät." Eine Träne formte sich in ihrem Auge und fiel auf meine Wange. Sie verwischte das Blut, das aus ihrer Automail auf meine Wange tropfte, mit der sie mich hielt. Obwohl Greed die Kontrolle über den Körper hatte, spürte ich plötzlich ein unbändiges Gefühl. War es Wut? Oder Zorn? Oder Angst? Nein, es war die Wahrheit, die Erkenntnis. Fu war tot. Panik erfasste mich, überflutete meinen Körper und drückte sich in jede Faser. Und Lan Fans unendlich trauriges Gesicht. Nein, er konnte nicht tot sein. Doch drückte sich ein schwerer Stein auf meinen Magen. Ich war starr und konnte nicht anders als geschockt in ihre Augen sehen. Diese treuen Augen, die zu der Frau gehörten, die für mich ein ebenso riesiges Opfer brachte. Ich hoffte auf den Stein der Weisen inzwischen nicht mehr nur wegen des Kaisertitels. Lan Fans Opfer sollte, nein, durfte nicht unnötig gewesen sein. Was würde sie nur von mir denken, wenn ich mit leeren Händen zurückkehren würde? Und jetzt auch noch ihr Großvater. "Hey, ihr da!" Ihre Stimme klang stark, doch der Eindruck täuschte. "Helft mir hier!" "Jawohl." Einer der Männer aus Briggs kam an den Rand gelaufen. "Nimm das, Bradley!" Er ziehlte auf den Homunkulus, der sich an meiner Hand festhielt. Aber dieser nahm sein gebrochenes Schwert und warf es dem Mann in die Schulter. Vor Schmerz zuckte er zurück und feuerte zum Glück einen Schuss ab. Er traf Bradley an der Schulter. Ich spürte das Gewicht an meinem Arm langsam entgleiten. Der Generalfeldmarschall stürzte in die Tiefe in das Becken.

Mit aller Kraft zog sie uns die Kante hinauf und einen kurzen Moment verweilten wir, doch mein Kopf dröhnte nur von diesem einen Gedanken. Ruckartig riss ich den Kopf hoch."Fu!" Und dort lag er. Eine Blutlache hatte sich um ihn gebildet. Und er bewegte sich nicht. Ich fühlte mich leer als ich auf ihn zu rannte. "Fu!" _Ist das dieses Opfer wert?_ "Ist hier ein Arzt, der Alchemie beherrscht?" Die Wachen wandten den Blick ab. "Das hier ist Amestris, das Land der Alchemie! Gibt es hier keinen?"Mein Leibwächter war tot, der andere Wächter hatte seinen Arm verloren. Für mich. _Ist es mir das wirklich wert? Wirklich?_ Und plötzlich fühlte ich mich jung und unerfahren und elend. _Sie sind deinetwegen tot_. Ein Kloß formte sich in meinem Hals, der mit aller Macht versuchte, nach oben in meinen Mund zu gelangen. Mein Blick wurde unscharf."Warum?" _Deinetwegen sind sie tot! Weise die Schuld nicht von dir. Es stimmt. Sieh ihn dir an. Er ist tot!_ Ich wehrte mich nicht mehr gegen die Tränen, die auf meinen Augen strömten, jegliche Energie war mir genommen wurden, alles fühlte sich so unendlich schwer an. Nichts war mehr logisch. Ich sank auf die Knie, den Blick immer noch auf den toten Mann gerichtet."Warum?" Plötzlich wurde ich nach hinten gerissen, ein scharfer Schmerz breitete sich an meiner Stirn aus. Jemand hatte auf mich geschossen und das riss mich etwa drei Meter nach hinten. Ich hörte Lan Fans aufgeregte Stimme und ihre schnellen Schritte in meine Richtung. Wie kann sie mich noch ansehen? Ich empfinde so viel Schuld ihr gegenüber. Sie darf mich nicht sehen. "Warum? Ich bin unsterblich und doch kann ich keinen retten. Warum nur?" Diese Welt fühlte sich falsch an.

Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich nicht wie gewohnt in den Passagierwagen gegangen bin, sondern immer noch vor dem toten Körper meines treuen Leibwächters stand. Ein graues Päckchen, mehr nicht. Wieder übermannte mich die Scham Doch das war kein Zeitpunkt, um in Selbstmitleid zu fallen. Erst, wenn sie in Xing wären und dem Kaiser den Stein der Weisen gegeben hätten und Fu ein anständiges Begräbnis erhalten hätten, würde ich meine Gefühle der Schuld nicht mehr verbergen. Während ich zurück zu Lan Fan und May ging, beschloss ich, für eine Weile zu verschwinden, sobald alle Dinge gemacht wurden.

Der Zug kam langsam zum Stehen. Es war ein kleiner Bahnhof am Rande eines riesigen Waldes, der sich über eine endlose Weite erstreckte. Eine ältere tiefe Stimme sprach: "Sehr verehrte Fahrgäste. Gerade erhielten wir die Nachricht, dass der Zug nach East City nicht verkehren kann auf Grund eines Erdrutsches. Wir bitten deswegen, die betroffenen Fahrgäste, hier auszusteigen, sich ein Quartier zu suchen und auf den morgigen Tag zu warten, um entweder mit einer von uns gesponserten Kutsche oder mit einem Regionalzug weiterzufahren." "Na toll." May wirkte aufgebracht. "Was machen wir jetzt?" "Aussteigen würde ich sagen." Ich erhob mich und verließ den Zug, May und Lan Fan folgten mir. Wir holten Fus Leichnam und traten auf die Straße hinaus. "Meister, was werden wir jetzt tun?" Das Warten auf den morgigen Tag erschien mir für zu ungünstig. mein Blick glitt in Richtung Osten, wo sich der riesige Wald auftat. Eine Reise zu Fuß nach East City wäre kein Problem, allerdings hatten sie einen Todesfall zu beklagen. Aber tatenlos auf die nächste Mitfahrgelegenheit zu warten wäre grausam. So wandte ich mich um und sagte: "Wartet kurz." Ich lief zurück in den Bahnhof und suchte nach dem Mann, der geradeben diese Durchsage gemacht hatte. "Entschuldigen Sie." Der Mann hob den Kopf, als er von seiner Zeitung aufblickte."Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" "Ja. Wie lange dauert die Reise zu Fuß nach East City?" Er blickte mich stutzig an. "Wollen Sie etwa zu Fuß gehen?" "Sonst würde ich nicht fragen." Der Mann fasste sich in seinen Bart und überlegte kurz. "Hm. Ich würde sagen etwa zwei Tage wenn Sie sich beeilen." "Und wie lange dauert es mit einer Kutsche beziehungsweise Zug?" "Genau einen Tag." "In Ordnung. Könnten Sie uns einen Gefallen tun?" Er blickte mich verwundert an. "Könnten Sie unser Gepäck nach East City transportieren? Ohne es wären wir viel schneller. Wir würden am Bahnhof auf Sie warten." "Eigentlich geht das ni-" "Ich bin der zukünftige Kaiser von Xing, Ling Yao und es wäre ein Jammer, wenn ich zu meiner eigenen Krönung nicht pünktlich wäre, finden Sie nicht auch?" Der Mann war inzwischen ganz in sich gesunken und blickte ehrfürchtig zu mir hinauf. Meine Vorstellung schien ihn schwer beeindruckt zu haben. "O-okay. Wo ist denn das Gepäck?" "Draußen. Sehen Sie nicht hinein und fassen Sie es nur so wenig wie möglich an. Es soll unversehrt bleiben." Ungläubig blickte er hinaus, doch er schluckte und nickte dann. "Der Zug kommt morgen um neun abends in East City auf Gleis 3 an." "Wir werden da sein." Ich drehte mich um, und wollte eben Fu holen, doch der Mann erhob sich ebenso und folgte mir. Anscheinend wollte er das Gepäck selbst holen. Mir war es unwohl dabei, Fu einem fremden Menschen zu überlassen, aber sein Körper begann langsam zu verwesen und so mussten sie jedes erdenkliche Mittel benutzen, um schnell nach Xing zu gelangen. Lan Fan und May schauten geschockt dem Mann nach, der Fu nahm und mit sich trug. Offensichtlich hatte er eine schlechte Nase, denn er rümpfte sie bei dem nahen Kontakt nicht. "Meister, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Lan Fan war zu mir getreten und blickte besorgt dem Mann hinterher. "Das fühlt sich nicht richtig an." Ich blickte sie an. "Ich weiß. Aber sein Körper beginnt sich zu zersetzen. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, modert er uns zwischen den Fingern davon." Sie wandte den Blick ab und schaute auf den Boden. "Ich verstehe." Mich packte das schlechte Gewissen. Sie schien nicht zufrieden zu sein mit dieser Entscheidung. Wer könnte ihr das auch verübeln. Ich fasste sie an der Schulter, um wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. "Hör zu. Mir ist auch nicht wohl dabei. Aber deinem Großvater nicht einmal mehr die letze Ehre zu erweisen, obwohl er so ein edler Mann war, wäre eine Schande für uns." Ich konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen, das Gefühl von Schuld drohte mich zu ersticken. Ich hatte ihr so viel genommen. "Ich verspreche dir, das ihm nichts geschehen wird." Immer noch keine Reaktion von ihr. Hatte sie mir zugehört? Plötzlich wandte sie den Kopf und drehte ihre Schulter weg von mir. "Danke, mein Herr." Und plötzlich war sie verschwunden. May stand die ganze Zeit über etwa zwei Meter von uns entfernt und hatte alles beobachtet. "Ling, ich spüre, dass ihr immer so angespannt seid wenn ihr miteinander sprecht...Wieso denn?" Ich stutze. Irgendwie hatte dieses junge Mädchen Recht, unsere Art miteinander umzugehen, hatte sich stark verändert. Dass es so sehr ins Negative gegangen war, verletzte mich. "Du hast auf vieles keine Antwort, was sie betrifft?" Ich lächelte. "Das kann sein." "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr müsst euch nur aussprechen." Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich zu ihr um. Ich lächelte, ebenso ihr Panda. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Also, was brauchen wir denn alles für unsere Reise?"

Die Sonne stand bereits tief und färbte den Himmel orange. Man könnte fast meinen, dass der Wald durch das Licht brannte. Wir waren vor etwa drei Stunden aufgebrochen und wir hätten bereits viel weiter sein müssen, aber irgendwie war dem nicht so. Wenn sie nicht bald eine kleine Hütte, die in einer Karte am Bahnhof markiert war, erreichen würden, müssten sie zwischen den Bäumen ohne wirklichen Schutz übernachten. Das war immer so anstrengend. Und Lan Fan würde darauf bestehen, die Nacht durchzumachen, um mich zu beschützen. Wie machte sie das nur? Ich meine, sie verarbeitet noch den Tod von Fu und ist dennoch enorm auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert. Das war ja fast unnatürlich.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich der Wald in ein einziges schwarzes Loch verwandelt, kein Licht drang durch die dichten Baumkronen. Für uns wäre es kein Problem sich trotzdem fortzubewegen, allerdings schwanden unsere Kräfte. Immerhin waren wir auch nur Menschen. Menschen. Wir kamen nach Amestris, um nach etwas zu suchen, das nicht menschlich war. Etwas, das niemals müde wurde, niemals irgendetwas benötigte, etwas, das unsterblich war. Der Stein der Weisen. Dieser rote Stein, der als das perfekte Element galt. Es wäre perfekt, würden nicht Menschen die Basis des Stein sein. Eigentlich war es logisch. Leben ist im Grunde nur eine Form von Energie, die man braucht, um zu leben. Warum also nicht diese Energie nehmen und sie in etwas hineinstecken, wo sie genutzt werden kann. Simpel, genial, aber doch irgendwie unheimlich und grausam. Wie manche Menschen nur die Skrupel haben, so etwas herzustellen. Doch hätten sie es nicht getan, so würde ich nicht den Erfolg meines Clans in meiner Tasche tragen. Wir liefen noch einige Zeit, doch so langsam begann auch mein Magen zu knurren. "Hey, wartet mal." Die beiden Frauen blieben stehen. "Wir sollten uns einen Platz zum Übernachten suchen, findet ihr nicht auch?" Mein Magen knurrte in diesem Moment ziemlich lauf und ich musste grinsen. Lan Fan wusste, dass es jetzt nichts mehr brachte weiterzugehen. "In Ordnung. Wartet hier kurz." Sie huschte die Bäume entlang und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. "Hmm...was macht sie?" May sah mich fragend an. Noch bevor ich ihr antworten konnte, war mein Leibwächter wieder da." Etwas südlich von hier gibt es ein paar geschickte Felsen. Dort sollten wir geschützt sein." Während May schon freudig in diese Richtung lief, blieb mein Blick immer noch auf die dichten Kronen gerichtet, wo Lan Fan saß. Ihre Aura wirkte nicht entschlossen und stark wie sonst. Sie wirkte müde und zerbrochen. "Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Sie sprang und landete leise vor mir. "Was ist denn, Meister?" Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich sagen wollte. "Ehm, also, eigentlich weiß ich nicht wirklich, wie ich es sagen soll..." "Tut es einfach." So einen kühlen Ton war ich nicht von ihr gewohnt. Etwas erstaunt fuhr ich fort. "Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann lass es mich bitte wissen." "Danke für das Angebot, aber ich brauche keine Hilfe. Wir sollten gehen, Meister." Und wieder war sie in den Bäumen und sprang davon. Wieder schaute ich ihr nach. Sie war noch nie so kalt gewesen. "Was habe ich dir getan...Sag es mir doch..." In Wirklichkeit kannte ich die Antwort. Durch mein selbstsüchtiges Handeln, nach Amestris zu gehen, hat sie so viel verloren. Wieder spürte ich den Kopf in meinem Hals aufkommen, doch ich schluckte ihn runter und ein leiser Schluchzer entglitt mir. Das Loch in meinem Herzen schien jede Minute noch größer zu werden. Die Richtung, in die die beiden gegangen waren, lag rechts von mir. Ich sah wieder zu den Kronen auf, doch die Blätter bewegten sich nur leise hin und her. Diesen friedvollen Anblick konnte ich nicht ertragen und musste wegsehen. "Es tut mir so leid, Lan Fan." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als die Worte aus meinem Mund glitten. Ich war inzwischen so ein Weichei, ihr das nicht einmal ins Gesicht sagen zu können. Aber wie oft hatte ich denn die Chance dazu? Sie trug immer ihre Maske. Sobald sie in Xing waren und sie im Palast wohnten, würde ich sie verstecken, sodass ich immer ihr heimliches Lächeln sehen konnte. "Mein Herr, seid Ihr in Ordnung?" Sie war wieder aufgetaucht. "Ja." Gemeinsam liefen wir los.

Die Stelle, die Lan Fan entdeckt hatte, war wirklich gut. Sie war durch einen alten Felsen vor Wind geschützt. Davor war eine kleine Lichtung nicht größer als zwei Meter im Durchmesser. Die Bäume herum taten den Rest dazu. Man fühlte sich sicher. May sammelte bereits etwas Holz und stapelte es übereinander. Mittels ihrer winzigen Kunais zog sie schnell einen Kreis um das Holz und entzündete durch eine Reaktion das Feuer. Die Lichtung leuchtete in einem warmen orange und ließ kleine Funken emporsteigen. "Ahhh. Wunderbar, May!" Sie lachte mich an. "Danke." Sie wirkte so glücklich und unbesorgt. Ihr lag das Wohlergehen ihres Clan wirklich sehr am Herzen und als ich ihr anbot, ihren Clan zu beschützen, war ihr sicher ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Doch sie hatte auch etwas zurückgelassen. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber irgendwie schien sich Alphonse besonders zu mögen. _" Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich verliebt bin, bin mir aber nicht sicher." _Natürlich. Das meinte sie gestern damit. Irgendwie war sie doch unglaublich niedlich. Ich konnte so etwas denken ohne pädophil zu wirken, immerhin war sie meine Halbschwester. Ich ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte ihr meine Hand auf die schwarzen Haare. "Weißt du was? Ich finde dich süß." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus."Schwester." Ihre Augen schienen zuerst verwirrt, aber begannen dann zu leuchten. Dann setzte sie eine leicht beleidigte Miene auf. "Pass lieber auf und lass dich nicht verwirren, ich kann auch anders." Und das sagte sie mit so einem süßen Unterton, dass es immer schwieriger wurde, sie nicht einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr wieder sagen, dass sie süß sei. So mussten sich Gefühle für eine Schwester oder Bruder anfühlen. Deswegen hielten die Elricbrüder so zusammen. Es war unbeschreiblich und wunderbar. Aber bei Lan Fan hätte ich niemals den Mut ihr das zu sagen. Bei ihr was es auch etwas anderes, ein völlig anderes Gefühl. May konnte ich trösten wenn sie weinte, sie anlächeln und etwas ärgern. Aber bei Lan Fan hielt ich es kaum aus und fühlte mich hilfslos, ich wollte ihr die Schmerzen abnehmen, mit ihr leiden, mit ihr weinen, nur sollte sie sich nicht schlecht fühlen. Wo war sie eigentlich? Ich blickte mich um. Ihre Aura war immer noch negativ und weiter weg. Sicherlich hielt sie Wache. "May, ich geh eben Lan Fan holen." "Klaro." Ihr strahlendes Gesicht machte mir Mut und so rannte ich zu meinem Leibwächter. Doch als ich gerade einmal 50 Schritte rannte, stand sie wieder vor mir. "Mensch, Lan Fan, erschreck mich doch nicht so." zischte ich, als ich erschrocken zurückwich. "Verzeihung, Meister, aber ich habe gespürt, dass Ihr euch mir nähert." "Ja. Komm zu uns, wir möchten etwas essen." "ich habe keinen Hunger, außerdem sollte jemand die Umgebung im Auge behalten." "Das kannst du auch dort drüben. Lauf nicht immer vor uns weg, Lan Fan." "Das würde ich niemals tun, mein Herr. Ich sorge mich nur viel um euer Wohlergehen." "Komm mit mir mit. Bitte." Mein Blick drückte sich in ihre dunklen Augen, am liebsten würde ich ihr jetzt die Maske vom Gesicht reißen, um sie anschauen zu können. Aber zum Essen würde sie sie ausziehen, also musste ich mich etwas gedulden. "Verstehe..." Sie senkte den Blick und folgte mir. May begrüßte uns freudestrahlend. Gemeinsam aßen wir von den Vorräten, die wir mit uns trugen. Als wir die Wüste durchquerten damals, war uns fast das Essen ausgegangen. Zum Glück sind wir Händlern begegnet, die uns freundlicherweise etwas von ihren Dingen abgaben.

Nach dem Essen schien Lan Fan sehr zerstreut, sie antwortete kaum auf Fragen und beteiligte sich nicht am Gespräch. Plötzlich stand sie irgendwann auf. "Wohin gehst du, Lan Fan?" Obwohl ich die Antwort bereits kannte, versuchte ich sie trotzdem so aufzuhalten. "Ich sehe nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist." "Hey, warte doch!" Doch sie war bereits zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. "Ach je, das zwischen euch wird auch immer komischer, was?" May sah mich neugierig an. "Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, May." ich setzte mich wieder und starrte ins Feuer. Es begann sich zu drehen. "Möchtest du darüber reden?" Ich schloss meine Augen. Zum Reden fehlte mir der Nerv."Tut mir Leid, aber ich möchte nichts reden."

Nach etwa 2 Stunden war das Feuer nur noch ein glimmender Stumpf, der spärlich Licht und Wärme spendete. May war inzwischen eingeschlafen. Sie hatte sich unter den Felsen gelegt. Aber mir war nicht danach. In meinem Inneren wirbelte es, als wären dort unglaublich viele Dinge eingesperrt, die endlich frei sein möchten. Jedes Mal, wenn ich an Lan Fan dachte, drückten sie sich gegen meinen Kopf, meine Brust, meinen Bauch, es fühlte sich so ungesund an. Und dann fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ihre Aura war nicht weit von hier und sie wirkte gelassener als vorhin. Ich wollte sie sehen und mit ihr sprechen. Das musste sein. ich spürte die Trauer wie Würmer in mich kriechen, als ich ihrer Aura folgte. Nach etwa zwei Minuten gelangte ich an einen Bach, der leise vor sich hin plätscherte. Er floss mitten durch eine kleine Lichtung, auf die schwaches Mondlicht fiel. Lan Fan war hier ganz in der Nähe. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich ihren Rücken mir zugewandt auf einem Baum sitzen. Irgendwie hatte sie mich noch nicht bemerkt. Also war sie unkonzentriert. Lan Fan war niemals unkonzentriert. Allerdings wollte ich sie nicht erschrecken. Also ging ich an den Bach und streckte mich. Ich ging in die Hocke und spritze mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Blöderweise hatte ich mal wieder meine Haare vergessen, die mir ins Gesicht hingen und sie wurden nass. Das sah ziemlich beschissen aus_. Jetzt sollte sie mich bemerkt haben_. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, war immer noch ihr Rücken das Einzige was ich von ihr sah. "Hey, Lan Fan! Möchtest du dich nicht einmal ausruhen?" Ich trat unter sie, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken. "Ich bin nicht müde." Plötzlich stieß mein Fuß an etwas hartes. Ich dachte zunächst, das wäre nur ein Stein gewesen, doch als es sich mühelos bewegte, während ich meinen Schritt fortsetzte, schaute ich nach unten. Und erstarrte. Dort lag ihre Maske. An der einen Seite ein Riss und im Innern feucht. "Was ist passiert?" Ich nahm die Maske in meine Hand und schaute wieder nach oben. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegt. "Nichts, sie ist mir nur runtergefallen und ich wollte meinen Posten nicht verlassen." Das war Blödsinn. Lan Fan würde niemals etwas runterfallen, also musste sie sie entweder hier zurückgelassen haben oder mit Absicht runter geworfen haben. "Du lügst schlecht." "Ich lüge nicht." "Komm schon, Lan Fan, was ist denn los mit dir?" "Nichts. Macht Euch um mich keine Sorgen." Wie mich das ankotzte, wenn sie so sprach, als sei nichts wert und nur ein Gegenstand. " Das tue ich aber, ich mache mir so viele Sorgen um dich. Du sprichst kaum mit mir und wenn dann sehr verhalten. Du meidest seit heute außerdem meine Nähe, als würde ich dich umbringen wollen. Also erzähl mir nicht, dir fehle nichts!" Meine Stimme war inzwischen angeschwollen zu einem wütenden Rufen. "Bitte schreit mich nicht an, ich kann euch hören. Und eure Sorge um mich ist unnötig. Wirklich." "Verdammt, Lan Fan! Du lügst so unglaublich schlecht!" Sie schwieg. Verwundert blickte ich auf und sah ihr Gesicht. Und erstarrte. Sie hatte sich inzwischen gedreht und starrte hinunter zu dem Bach. Ihre Wangen schimmerten feucht. "Er hat Flüsse sehr gemocht." _Fu_. Also doch. "Sie repräsentieren de ultimative Energie, ein Strom, der nicht aufgehalten kann. Man kann entweder mit ihm bis ans Ende der Zeit fahren oder gnadenlos darin untergehen. Wenn man einen kleinen Stein hineinwirft, gibt es nur kleine Wellen, doch wenn der Stein am Untergrund ist, kann dadurch eine viel größere Welle entstehen. So lässt sich sogar der Strom des Lebens von uns kleinen Menschen beeinflussen." Wieder begann sich alles zu drehen in mir. Der Druck in mir schien fast zu explodieren. "Lan Fan..." Sie blickte mich an. Ihre Augen wirkten in dem schwachen Licht blank und schwach. Sie schwang die Beine auf eine Seite des Astes und sprang hinunter. Nachdem sie sich aufgerichtet hatte, ging sie auf mich zu und nahm mir die Maske aus der Hand. Sie schaute mich nicht an. "Verzeiht, Meister, dass Ihr mich in so einem schwachen Zustand seht. Das sollte nie wieder vorkommen." Als sie sich umdrehte, um irgendwo hin zu verschwinden, griff ich ihre Schulter und hielt sie so auf. Mein Inneres war kurz vor dem Durchdrehen. Mein Gesicht musste sehr grausam ausgesehen haben, als sie mich anblickte und sich dabei Angst in ihren Augen spiegelte. "Weißt du, was du da gerade für einen Mist zusammenredest?" Ich erhöhte den Druck auf ihre Schulter und spürte bereits ihre Knochen. Sie verspannte sich unter dem Schmerz und schloss die Augen. Sie wartete. Auf ihre Strafe. Sie so zu sehen ließ mich aufschrecken. Augenblicklich ließ ich sie los und fiel nach hinten. Entsetzt warf ich die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh Gott, Lan Fan. Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun!" Sie stand immer noch unbeweglich da, doch ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. "Ich bin Eurer Anwesenheit nicht würdig. Ich bin so ein schwaches Wesen. Ihr müsst mich bestrafen, sonst bleibe ich immer so schwach." "Ich würde niemals im Leben-" Ihre Augen öffneten sich und blitzten vor Hass. "Seit wann seid Ihr so weich? Ihr seid der neue Kaiser von Xing, Ihr solltet wenigstens Eure Diener, die versagt haben, bestrafen können. Ihr werdet später Kriege führen müssen. Euer Volk wird es euch auch nicht danken, wenn die Feinde in das Land einfallen, es plündern und alle töten." Nach diesem Satz weiteten sich Lan Fans Augen und sie schlug sich ebenso die Hand vor den Mund. Augenblicklich kniete sie vor mir und neigte den Kopf sehr tief."Es tut mir Leid, Meister. Verzeiht diese Worte, sie waren unbeabsichtigt. Verzeiht mir! Es wird nie wieder vorkommen!" Sie weinte wieder, ich konnte es sehen. Sie litt so sehr und es tat mir ebenso weh. Das Schluchzen unterdrückte sie heftig, doch mir entging das nicht. Vorsichtig verlagerte ich mein Gewicht auf die Knie und lehnte mich zu ihr. Als ich meine Hände vorstreckte, zuckte sie zusammen und zitterte nur noch mehr. "Lan Fan..." Langsam zog ich sie an den Schultern in eine höhere Position, ihr Gesicht vor Angst verzogen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen. Verzweifelt spannte ich meine Arme an und zog sie an mich. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie wirkte wie gelähmt, aber das war mir egal. Der Sturm in mir vergrößerte mich, umschloss mich und sie und presste mein Herz zusammen."Es ist meine Schuld. Er ist meinetwegen gestorben. Und du hast deinen Arm verloren." Bei diesen Worten drückte ich sie noch näher an mich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem schwarzen Schal an ihrer Schulter. Wieso hörte der Schmerz nicht auf? "Wegen meiner Selbstsucht. Ich habe das niemals gewollt. Hätte ich es gewusst, wären wir niemals aufgebrochen. Ich hätte einen anderen Weg gefunden, aber diese Opfer waren so hoch, viel zu hoch. Sie verfolgen mich, bei Tag, bei Nacht, jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, werde ich an meine Gier erinnert, Kaiser um jeden Preis zu werden." Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich in meinen Augen Tränen geformt hatten und nun ihren Schal durchnässten. Es war mir egal, sie zu unterdrücken würde nichts bringen. Ich wollte nur noch ihre Nähe genießen, Trost in ihrer Wärme finden und das aussprechen, was mir so sehr auf der Seele lag. "Es tut mir so Leid, Lan Fan." Etwas Schweres senkte sich auf meine Schulter. Verwundert sah ich auf. Lan Fan hatte ihren Kopf dorthin gelegt, um auch ihre Tränen vor mir zu verbergen. Ihre Hände berührten sanft meine Ellbogen. Das beruhigte unglaublich. "Idiot." "Wie?" Ohne den Kopf zu heben, glitt ihr Blick zu meinem Gesicht. "Dafür leben wir. Euch mit allen Mitteln zu beschützen und ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Wir kennen nichts anderes." Plötzlich kam mir wieder dieser eine Gedanke. Was, wenn sie es nicht aus Überzeugung tat, sondern, weil sie nichts anderes kannte. "Lan Fan. Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich entlasse?" Entsetzt riss sich von mir los und starrte mich ungläubig an. "Wieso fragt Ihr sowas? Es ist meine Lebensaufgabe, Euch zu beschützen! Etwas anderes könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen." "Weil du nichts anderes kennst." Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. "Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?" In meinem Bauch schien ein Krieg zu toben. "Du wüsstest nicht, was du tun würdest, wenn ich dich entlasse." Ich sah sie an. "Ich muss dich etwas fragen und du musst mir versprechen, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen." "Natürlich, Meister." Ich holte Luft. Das war also der entscheidende Moment. "Lan Fan, beschützt du mich, weil du nichts anderes kennst? Eine Art aufgezwungenes Schicksal?" Die schloss die Augen, wahrscheinlich, um sich zu beruhigen. Nach einer Ewigkeit sprach sie. "Ich kann mir keine andere Arbeit vorstellen, weil ich tatsächlich nichts anderes kenne. Euch zu beschützen ist meine Lebensaufgabe." Endlich sah sie mich wieder an. Ihre Augen wirkten stark und entschlossen. "Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir nichts besseres vorstellen kann. Es ist mein eigener Wille, Euch bis zum Schluss als Leibwächter zu begleiten und mit allen Mitteln zu beschützen." Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen. Dieser war so schwer, dass sogar Lan Fan ihn hätte hören können. "Verstehe." Erleichterung. Endlich. Wieder sah ich verschwommen, doch ich schämte mich nicht, ihren Blick zu erwidern. "Danke." Ich wollte sie noch einmal umarmen, ihren Geruch einatmen, ihren kleinen, aber dennoch kräftigen Körper unter meinen Händen spüren, meinen inneren Sturm beruhigen. Sie begann ebenso wieder mit Weinen. Wahrscheinlich löste sich gerade der ganze Druck, den sie mit sich trug. Sie musste die ganze Zeit die Trauer um ihren Großvater verbergen und die Fassung bewahren. Aber es war ihre einzige Familie, die sie hatte. Und diese wurde ihr genommen. Weil ich ein Versager war. Ich wollte ihr verweintes und trauriges Gesicht nicht mehr sehen und so zog ich sie wieder an mich, doch dieses Mal erwiderte sie die Umarmung, indem sie die Arme um meinen Hals und Rücken schlang und sich an mich drückte. "Danke, mein Herr." Ich konnte ihren Atem an mein Ohr schlagen hören, als sie mir diese Worte zuflüsterte. Ich musste trotz des Schmerzes lächeln und drückte sie ein bisschen fester an mich. Immer nur hatte ich mich um mich selbst gekümmert, um mein eigenes Wohl, doch ihre Laune übertrug sich sofort auf mich und verband uns. Ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr nicht um sie sorgen. Dieser Moment sollte niemals vorbeigehen. Es war wieder eine Erkenntnis, doch sie war angenehm und ich fühlte mich das erste Mal wichtig für einen Menschen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Nachdem wir noch so eine Weile verharrten, löste sie sich von mir und saß vor mir, den Blick zum Boden gewandt. "V-verzeiht, Meister. Ich bin euch etwas zu nahe getreten." Ich lächelte. "Ach was." Vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand auf ihre feuchte Wange. "Gefühle zu zeigen und um einen verstorbenen geliebten Menschen zu weinen ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen sollte. Schließlich sind wir alle Menschen, wir sind alle gleich wert. Keiner hat das Recht, über den anderen zu herrschen." Sie hatte ihre Hand auf meine gelegt. Doch nun nahm sie sie und nahm sie vorsichtig aus ihrem Gesicht. "Meister, danke, dass Ihr mich nicht bestraft habt." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und lief weg. "Hey, Lan Fan!" Sie blieb stehen, doch sah nicht zurück. "Es tut mir Leid, Meister. Das hätte niemals so sehr eskalieren sollen. Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch in irgendeiner Weise in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht habe." "Aber, Lan Fan-" Sie drehte sich um und sah mich an. "Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, der einsam durch diese Welt streift." Ich wandte den Blick Richtung Osten. "Ihr seid der Letzte, den ich noch als eine Familie bezeichnen kann. Bitte verlasst mich nicht, Meister. Werdet Kaiser und ich diene Euch bis ans Ende aller Tage." Aber Lan Fan war mehr für mich als nur ein Leibwächter. "Es ist meine Bestimmung, Euch zu beschützen. Etwas anderes wäre nicht akzeptabel, selbst wenn er gewünscht wird." Sie schluchzte wieder. "Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich werde Wache halten." Und wieder war sie verschwunden. Ich saß immer noch gelähmt von den geradigen Ereignissen da und schaute ihr nach. Langsam stand ich auf und blickte in das klare Wasser des Baches. "Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du mein Leibwächter bist. Ich brauche dich so sehr, Lan Fan." Aber es stimmte, was sie sagte. Es war unmöglich, dass sie zusammenkommen würden, selbst wenn die Gefühle noch so stark seien. Traditionen ließen sich nicht einfach so über den Haufen werfen, selbst wenn er an der Macht war. Sein Rat würde sich sicher dagegen sträuben, da sie aus den Clans kamen und sich mit jeder Heirat mehr Macht erhofften. Diese Welt war so furchtbar ungerecht. Ich wollte zwar noch Kaiser werden, aber nicht mit 50 Frauen verheiratet sein und wissen, dass Lan Fan ihm den Rücken deckte und lebenslänglich an ihrer Position litt. Es war ein einziges Dilemma und es war keinen Ausweg in Sicht.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie war nirgends zu spüren. Sie musste ihr Chi unterdrücken. Also wollte sie nicht gefunden werden. Bedrückt kehrte ich zu May zurück, die immer noch friedlich schlief. Ihre Welt schien in Ordnung zu sein. Sie lag zusammengekauert mit Shao Mey in ihren Armen da und schien selbst im Traum zu lächeln. Wie gerne würde ich mit ihr tauschen wollen, doch mein Wunsch sollte kein Traum sein, sondern Wirklichkeit werden. Ich lehnte mich an den Stein und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es fühlte sich alles so schrecklich leer an und ich konnte mir nicht erklären wieso. Lan Fan war so abweisend mir gegenüber. Natürlich wollte sie sich selber keine Schwäche eingestehen, aber was war denn so schlimm daran? _Wir sind alle nur Menschen_. Sie konnte sich die erdrückenden Gefühle nicht eingestehen, hatte sie Angst, dadurch Konzentration einzubüßen? Aber bei einem Todesfall in der Familie dachte man doch die ganze Zeit an den Verstorbenen. Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Es könnte gar nicht schwerer werden. Langsam wurde mein Denken langsamer und ohne es wirklich zu merken, glitt ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Lan Fans POV

Mein Herz raste und drohte gleich zu zerspringen, aber nicht aus Anstrengung. Ich war doch so ein Idiot, wie konnte ich mich auch nur noch einmal bei ihm blicken lassen. Ein Weichei, das war ich, etwas nutzloses, das Dingen so schnell nachgibt. Ich könnte meinem Herren nicht unter die Augen treten. Mein Blick glitt hinauf zum Sternenhimmel, der heute Nacht zu leuchten schien. Dieses Meer aus so vielen Sternen war einfach wunderschön und ein großartiges Wunder. Um es ein bisschen genauer bobachten zu können, kletterte ich einen Baum hinauf und hängte mich an seine Spitze. All diese leuchtenden Lichter bildeten ein Netz, das alle Menschen miteinander verband. Jeder Stern war eine Person, die gerade an jemanden dachte und somit einen Blick auf sie hatte. Es war eine wunderbare Legende, die mir damals Großvater erzählte. Großvater. Wieder bildete sich der bekannte Kloß im Hals, den ich schon vor einigen Minuten mühsam hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, mich die ganze Zeit wehren zu müssen. Zwar hatte ich meinem Herren gesagt, dass wir nur Menschen seien, aber so ganz wollte ich das nicht zugeben. Aber wieso nicht? Weil die Menschen so verführbar sind? Weil es sie schwach macht? Ist es denn so schlimm, Schwäche zu haben? Ich hörte in meinem Kopf Großvater beinahe schreien, wieso ich mir um so etwas Gedanken mache. Meine Aufgabe sei es doch nur, den Herren zu beschützen und nicht über Dinge zu philosophieren. Ich hatte zwar eine gute Bildung für meinen Status als Leibwächter, aber es war nicht meine Priorität.

Mein Magen knurrte, ich hatte wenig gegessen, aber zurückkehren, um noch etwas zu holen, wollte ich auch nicht, denn dort war er. Wieder schmerzte es in der Brust. Eigentlich hasse ich Gefühle und ähnliches, sie bieten nur Angriffsfläche, aber ich hatte mir schon lange eingestanden, dass der 12. Prinz von Xing etwas besonderes für mich war. Es war immer für mich da, wenn ich es brauchte und er half mir sehr, indem er mir Gesellschaft leistete. Als er mich damals rettete vor King Bradley, wusste ich nicht mehr wo oben und unten war und das nicht nur wegen des verlorenen Blutes. Dieser Tag war der Tag, an dem ich meinen linken Arm verloren habe. Und an dem ich wirklich wusste, dass ich meinen Herrn liebe.

King Bradley wirkte überhaupt nicht so, aber er war so verflucht schnell. Meinen Herren hörte ich nur flüchtig, ich war zutiefst geschockt, wie schnell dieser alte Mann war. Er rannte mit so einer Geschwindigkeit diese Leiter hinauf, ich hätte niemals im Leben ausweichen können. Alles, was ich wahrnahm, war dieses grüne Auge, aus dem nur der blanke Zorn sprach. Ich riss mein Kunai hoch. Alles schien auseinander zufallen. Ein unendlicher Schmerz zog sich durch meinen linken Arm. Ich hatte keine Kraft, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken oder mich auch nur noch eine Sekunde auf den Beinen zu halten. Ich fiel in die Tiefe und alles war schwarz. Ich hörte nur noch eine vertraute Stimme in Panik schreien. "Nein! Lan Fan!"

Das Nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, war die Kälte, die sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Schweiß tropfte meine Stirn hinunter und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich war so unendlich schwach, der Tod wäre angemessen. "Lan Fan, halte durch!" Wieder diese Stimme. Ich wurde angehoben und auf irgendetwas gelegt. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge. Es war so anstrengend. Die Stadt die vor mir lag bewegte sich rasant hin und her, hoch und runter. Wieso war ich in dieser Position und lag nicht auf dem Boden? Ich versuchte meine Arme nach dem Ding auszustrecken, auf dem ich lag. Entsetzt erstarrte ich. Mein linker Arm bewegte sich nicht. Er bewegte sich nicht. Ohne meine Arme war ich nutzlos. Entsetzen stieg in mir auf, gleichzeitig strömte Energie in meinen Körper. Wo war ich nur? Mein rechter Arm fand Stoff und klammerte sich daran. Moment. Stoff? Ich sah hinunter und erkannte den seidenen gelben Stoff. Schwerter klirrten, doch bevor ich auch nur noch ein Detail weiter erkennen konnte, wurde ich weit weg geschleudert in ein Haus. Scherben gruben sich in meinen Körper und Gesicht. Ich hörte jemanden vor Schmerz stöhnen. Es war mein Herr. "Meister..." Es war kaum mehr als ein Lufthauch. Wieder wurde alles dunkel vor meinen Augen und ich konnte die Stimmen nur unsauber vernehmen. Aber ich musste irgendwas unternehmen. Mit letzter Kraft zerrte ich mit meinem funktionierenden Arm an meinem Gürtel herum und griff eine Lichtbombe. Zitternd versuche ich die Lasche mit den Zähnen zu greifen. Nach dem dritten Versuch klappte es. Mit jeglicher verbliebener Kraft warf ich die Granate über meinen Rücken, bevor es wieder schwarz wurde.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo wir waren. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen, was gleichbeutend mit dem Tod war. Der Boden hinter uns war blutbefleckt. Es war wie eine Spur, die wir hinterließen. Mein Herr geriet immer mehr außer Atem. Kein Wunder, er war keine Ahnung wie weit gerannt, mit mir auf seinen Schultern. Aber wir würden es nicht zusammen schaffen. Er musste mich zurück lassen, sein Leben war viel wichtiger als meins. "Meister..." Es war mehr ein Flüstern. "Was ist?" Seine Worte wirkten gedrückt, gestresst. "Ich kann meinen linken Arm nie wieder benutzen." "Na und?" "Und nie mehr kämpfen." Ich wusste, dass meine Kraft niemals reichen würde, um mich selbst zu befreien, trotzdem versuchte ich es und stütze mich mit dem rechten Arm auf seine Schulter. Ich konnte die Muskeln unter dem Stoff seiner Jacke arbeiten spüren. Sie wirkten so vertraut wie noch nie. "Wenn sogar Ihr sterbt, nur weil Ihr Euch um jemand niedrigeres wie mich kümmert, ist dann nicht alles verloren? Ohne Untertanen kann es auch keinen König geben, aber ohne König verlieren die Untertanen den Ort, zu dem sie gehen können. Und unser Volk hegt denn innigen Wunsch, dass Ihr, mein Herr und Meister, Kaiser werdet." Inzwischen war ich wieder auf seine Schulter gesunken. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. "Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich." Er wurde langsam müde. Ich musste lächeln. Er nahm so ein Risiko nur für mich in Kauf, er riskierte sein Leben für mich. Sowas hatte noch nie jemand für mich getan. Nicht einmal Fu. Ich war ihm zwar nicht egal, aber im Notfall hätte er mich sicher zurückgelassen. Aber mein Herr nicht. Ich musste unweigerlich an die Elric Brüder denken. Sie hielten ebenso zusammen und würden niemals den anderen im Stich lassen. Sie haben die größten Opfer füreinander. Edward gab seinen rechten Arm, damit er seinen Bruder retten konnte. Wieder musste ich lächeln und drehte mein Kunai in der Hand, sodass die Spitze zu mir zeigte. "Es gibt vieles, das man wegwerfen muss, um sein Ziel zu erreichen." "Woran denkst du?" Lin wirkte skeptisch. Als ich ihm nicht antwortete, schien er panisch. " Hey, Lan Fan! Mach keinen Quatsch!" Ich biss in meinen Schal. Es war eine Falle, die ich stellen konnte, auch wenn wir nur einen Versuch hatten."LASS DAS!" _Dieses eine Mal würde ich Euren Befehl missachten. Verzeiht, aber Euer Leben steht auf dem Spiel_. Mit aller Wucht schlug ich mein Kunai tief in meine linke Schulter. Ein nie da gewesener Schmerz durchflutete meinen Körper. Der Schmerz, den ich vorhin gespürt hatte, war nicht im Vergleich zu dem. Ich schrie in meinen Schal, und das Feuer nahm kein Ende. Die Ohnmacht kam langsam näher. "LAN FAN! Um Himmels Willen!" Mein Herr hielt an und nahm mich von der Schulter, vorsichtig lehnte er mich an eine Wand. Mein linker Arm lag leblos zu unserer Linken. Und alles war voller Blut. "Warum hast du das gemacht? Du wirst an der Blutung sterben." Mein Meister war in Panik, so hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Während er seine Jacke auszog, bedeckte mich erneute Dunkelheit.

Ich riss die Augen auf. Das Gesicht meines Meisters war direkt vor meinem, vor Angst blank und seine Augen weit geöffnet. "Hey! Hey! Bleib wach!" "Hmm..." "Lan Fan! Verdammt, bleib bei mir!" Ich blickte auf meine linke Seite. Er hatte provisorisch seine Jacke um die offene Wunde gebunden, doch sie war bereits durchtränkt mit Blut. "Lan Fan!" Ich spürte einen Schlag auf meine Wange und dann zwei Hände, die meinen Kopf festhielten. "Bitte, sterb nicht. Ich bitte dich so sehr." Ich schaute ihn nur an. Mein Herr riskierte viel zu viel für mich. Er war so liebenswürdig.

Und das wollte ich erhalten.

Ich stemmte mich mit meinem verbliebenen Arm hoch und stöhnte vor Schmerz. "Vorsichtig!" "Keine Sorge. Heute wird nicht mein Todestag sein." Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, woraufhin die Angst aus seinem Gesicht wich. Er sah sich um, stand auf und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem streunenden Hund zurück. Er nahm meinen Arm und band ihn auf seinem Rücken fest. Bevor er dem Hund einen Klaps auf die Flanke gab, hielt er meine tote Hand kurz fest und strich sacht mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Sein Blick wirkte so traurig. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und half mir auf."Wir müssen über die Kanalisation fliehen, das ist der einzige Weg." Mir war es egal, wohin wir gingen, der Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit wurde immer schwerer. Er öffnete den Kanaldeckel, nahm mich mit dem rechten Arm und drückte mich an sich. Gemeinsam sprangen wir hinunter. Unten legte er mich vorsichtig auf den Boden und kletterte noch einmal die Leiter hinauf, um den Deckel zu schließen. Ich atmete so flach, dass ich gar nicht mehr verstand, wieso ich eigentlich noch lebte. Mein Meister war sofort wieder an meiner Seite und half mir hoch. "Komm, wir müssen weiter." Wir sprangen ins Wasser und wateten die Kanäle entlang. Nach kurzer Zeit blieb mein Herr stehen und drehte sich zu mir. "Hör mir zu, ich muss zu Edward und Alphonse, sie haben mit einem Homunkulus zu tun. Sie brauchen meine Hilfe. Lauf immer weiter Richtung Westen, ich werde dich so schnell wie möglich da abholen." _Er wird mich nicht finden_. Die Kanäle waren viel zu groß.

Es war wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass ich meinen Herren sah und das machte mein Herz nur noch schwerer. "Mein Herr, bitte seid vorsichtig." Er lächelte mich schwach an. "Natürlich. Schließlich muss ich dich noch retten." Er wirkte so müde, sicher würde er sich am liebsten auch verstecken, wenn nicht sein Ehrgefühl wäre. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie. Er schaute mich an. Ich wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. So ein Verhalten würde sicher von meinem Großvater bestraft werden, wenn er es herausfand. Falls er es jemals herausfindet. "Pass auf dich auf und sterbe nicht. Ich brauche dich noch." Mein Meister fuhr flüchtig mit seiner freien Hand über meine Wange, bevor er sich umdrehte und schließlich rennend in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Ich wünschte, dass dies nicht das letzte Bild von ihm war, dass ich sah. Aber tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass dem nicht so war. Er würde alles daran setzen, um mich zu retten. Ich war ihm anscheinend wirklich sehr wichtig. Ich musste trotz der Schmerzen kichern. Dass ich eine Zuneigung gegenüber Ling hatte, war mir schon länger klar, aber dieses nebelartige Gefühl hatte sich nun manifestiert und prägte mein Gehirn wie nichts anderes. Ich hatte mich schrecklich in meinen Meister verliebt, auch wenn das keine Zukunft hatte und das wussten wir beide. Also beschloss ich, während ich den Kanal entlang watete, ihm gegenüber nie meine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Ich lief noch einige Kanalgänge weiter. Der Schmerz wurde einfach unglaublich stark. So stark, dass ich einfach nicht mehr konnte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich war, wie viel Uhr es war, ob mein Meister Erfolg hatte oder inzwischen da oben ein Krieg tobte. Es war mir egal. Ich hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass ich nicht sterben würde, aber das Verlangen danach vergrößerte sich zunehmend. Ich sackte an einer Wand zusammen. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr zu kämpfen. Ich war ja schon fast eine Leiche. "Verzeiht, Meister..." Meine Lider wurden schwer und mein Körper sackte in sich zusammen. Ich nahm den Geruch meines Meisters aus seiner Jacke wahr und versuchte noch einmal, zu Kräften zu kommen, aber es nütze nichts. Mein Leben würde hier und heute zu Ende gehen.

Als ich in einem Bett in einem Zimmer mit spärlichem Licht erwachte, dröhnte mein Kopf und mein Herz raste. Wieso lebte ich noch? Ich erblickte einen älteren Mann mit großer Hornbrille, der sich über einen Tisch beugte und undeutlich Befehle gab, auf der anderen Seite war eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die sich nun über mich beugte und meine Schulter runter drückte. Plötzlich war der ganze Schmerz wieder da. Er schoss durch meinen Körper und drohte mich zu erdrücken. Ich schrie auf, doch mein Schrei wurde von etwas in meinem Mund unterdrückt. Es war ein Stück Stoff und verzweifelt biss in hinein. Doch das Feuer blieb. Und es hört einfach nicht auf. Wieso wurde ich nicht ohnmächtig? _Wieso ließ man mich nicht einfach sterben? Ich litt so grausam, warum konnte es einfach nicht zu Ende sein? _Der Schmerz schien ewig so weiterzugehen, doch irgendwann stellte sich der Mann mit der Brille gerade hin und sagte."So fertig" Das Feuer hatte tatsächlich nachgelassen und ich fühlte mich unendlich schwach. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen und schließlich gab ich mich dem hin. Alles andere war egal.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich noch auf dem Baum saß, bis ich am Horizont einen schwachen Rotstich erkannte. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Leise kam ich auf dem Boden auf und lief zurück zu unserem Lager. Mein Herr und das Mädchen aus dem Chang-Clan schliefen noch. Sie waren so friedlich. "Wo warst du?" Ich schreckte auf. Mein Herr hatte gar nicht geschlafen. Nun richtete er sich auf und saß im Schneidersitz vor mir. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Irgendwie hatte ich Angst. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht um dich." "Aber das ist doch nicht nötig, mein Herr, Ihr wisst das doch. Ich habe nur Wache gehalten und die Sterne beobachtet." Er seufzte. "Wieso willst du nicht, dass man dir hilft?" "Ich...ich habe nie um...Hilfe gebeten..." Sein Blick war so entmachtend. Ich kannte ihn nun knappe vier Jahre und immer noch war dies seine mächtigste Waffe. "Wieso willst du dich so quälen? Es schadet dir doch nur." Plötzlich bewegte sich May und fuhr auf. Ling zuckte ebenso zusammen. Sie schien aufgeregt. Shao Mei war ebenso plötzlich auf den Beinen und sprang umher. "May! Was-" "Mach sie weg!" Sie begann wie wild mit den Händen zu fuchteln. Anscheinend hatte sie einen schlechten Traum. "May, beruhige dich!" "Ahhh! Mach sie weg!" Shao Mei sprang wie ein druchgedrehtes Kätzchen herum und machte komische Geräusche. "May!" Ling war aufgestanden und ging vor seiner kleinen Schwester in die Hocke. Beruhigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie starrte ihn erschrocken an, bevor sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Schreiend fiel sie meinem Meister in die Arme. Dieser wirkte überrascht, aber wies das Mädchen nicht an und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. "Da waren so viele Spinnen und...und..." Sie brach ab um erneut eine Welle aus Schluchzern heraus zu lassen. "...und sie sind nicht von mir runtergegangen." Mein Herr lächelte. "Du hast Angst vor Spinnen?" May zog die Nase hoch. "Ja..." Wieder eine Welle aus Tränen. Nichts desto trotz war sie noch ein Kind. Trotzdem umarmte sie meinen Meister und ein Stich ging durch meinen Bauch. Es erinnerte mich so sehr an die vergangene Nacht. Er war dort so...persönlich, so nahe. Ich musste schlucken, um nicht umzufallen, weil meine Knie weich geworden waren. Nachdem sich May beruhigt hatte, packten wir unsere Sachen und machten uns auf den Weg. Es war so seltsam, nicht einmal den Körper meines Großvaters in der Nähe zu wissen. Hoffentlich hatte alles funktioniert. Schweigend liefen wir einige Stunden, am Mittag machten wir eine kurze Pause an einem Bach. In dieser Zeit gönnte ich mir etwas Schlaf. Mir war so Elend zumute. Danach liefen wir immer weiter, keiner von uns verlor ein Wort. Es war, als würden wir uns nicht kennen.


End file.
